


Yours

by Gitgg



Category: IZONE
Genre: Minju/fem - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitgg/pseuds/Gitgg
Summary: Y/n has this huge crush on minju, but the question is....Is it really one sided?
Relationships: Minju/fem





	Yours

(futa) minju x fem  
\----------------------------  
YOUR POV==============  
"YAHHHH KIM Y/N WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUKING KILL YOU" was the first thing i heard when i woke up, It seems to be my brothers voice. I replied with "YAHHHH KIMM GAYHYUNGGG IAM UPPP STOP YELLING OR ILL ASK YOUR BF TO TAKE YOU AWAY" as i was getting up. I rubbed my eyes so thati could adjust to the brightness. I was about to go straight to the shower when my brother entered my room, he said "yah hurry up minju is waiting for you". 

"ok oppa tell her ill be there in five" i said as i went into the shower. Oh and if youre wondering whos minju, welllll she is practically my bestfriend. She is also popular at our school because of her beauty and kindness. While me?? Iam an normal student with 2 popular friends one of the is minju and the other is yujin. Yujin is popular becaus of alot of stuff, i wont even name them all. As i tought about my friends i went out of the hot shower and dried my self. As i was dried i went out of the bathroom to my bedroom to see the one and only kim minju. She was on her phone while i walked out so she didnt really noticed me at first so i ignored her and went to my closet and chage. Is i wore my uniform she, kim minju hugged me and said "yah palli yujin will kill us if were late". "im about to finish up i just need to do my hair babe" i said as i walked in the bathroom to dry my hair. And i got a mumbled okay from her. I dried my hair and fixed my uniform and turned to minju and said "hey letss go??" she just nodded and we went downstairs to be met by my ugly handsome brother. "took you long enough" he said as he opened the door to reveal.... Jungkook oppa?? "oh uhm hi oppa we are just gonna go to school now" i said as i dragged minjus hand to walk. We heard a faint okay from the distance from them as we were walking. We were walking hand in hand so alot of people tought we were dating.. I get alot of hate from it but i love minju so it isnt gonna affect that  
I sigh thinking that as i knew minju only tought of me as a friend. My thought got cut out bythe one and only ahn yujins shouting "yahhhh im here". We both looked at her and went to her. "geez you always keep me waiting" the puppy scolded us, "well it isnt my fault this bear took long to prepare" minju replied. "yeah yeah whatever we arent even late" i said to the both of them. "plu--"  
I was cutted of by the screams  
"KIMMMM MINJUUUUU"  
"THE PRINCESS HASS ARIVEDDD MINJUUUU"  
" AHN YUJINNNN MARRY MEEE PLEASEEEEEE"  
"MINJUUU YAHHH YOUCAN STEPP ON ME"  
" AHN YUJINNN DATEMEEEEE PLEAS,"  
"PLEASE FUCK ME MINJU YAH"  
I sigh knowing i was gonna get hate again. So i fastend my pace leaving yujin and minju in the crowd "KIM Y/NNNN" i heard minju shout as i got farther i ignored her though. I went to my locker to get my books and put it in my bag. After that i went tomy classroom and sat down beside a sleeping sakura. She was also famous well because of her face personality and over all kindness. Since i went to class early i picked my phone from my pocket and plugged my earphones and listned to some music. As i was staring into the abbys i felt a Tap on my shoulder as i turned around i saw it was kkura. So i took off one of the ear plugs and smiled at her, she smiled back and said "can you share one ear plug with me??" i nodded and give her one of my ear plugs. As time passes by i looked to my side and saw lot of students has entered by now, including minju and yujin. Yujin was asleep while minju was stating at me, well more like glaring. Iignored it and looked at sakura she was drawing something as i got a closer look i saw tht she was drawing me. "wow is thet supposed to be me" i asked. "it isnt supposed to be you it iss you" she answered as she got closer to me. "y/n ahh i really hope we could be friends" she said while staring at you cutely. "of course we can be i mean arent we already" i replied chuckling because of her cuteness. I pinched her cheek as as smiled and said "so cute" she blushed because of it. I heard minju scoffed behind me making me turn around. I saw her talking to cheawon, a girl that likes minju i saw that she was happy and laughing really genuinely it kind of hurt me. I turned around and looked at the front asi saw the teacher entered i took off my earphones and put my phone in my pocket as i greeted him.  
=============================TIME SKIPP  
As i heard the bell rang i gatherd all my stuff and bowed bye to kkura and i approached yujin. "yah you looked hurt earlier when you turned around whats up?" yujin asked me concerned "welll" i started off "yujinnie i think i like minju" you hesitated "no i love minju" you resumed and turned to yujin whos eyes ar full of concern "y/nn ah--" i cutted her off by saying "come on lets eat" while dragging her to the canteen. As we entered i immidiatly saw minjoo kissing cheawon.... I left immediately as the tears in my eyes were alredy falling. "Why" i thought as i ran into my housr i go straight to my room and shutted the door i shouted "FUCKKK YOUUU KIM MINJUUUU" and continued crying. I heard my phone ringing but iignored it.  
=====MINJUS POV======  
as i went to the canteen with cheawon i saw something in her eyes...... Was it shine.. I didnt know i was staring at her until she said "take a picture while its lasting" she said while chuckling i smiled when i heard that. Then she suddenly leaned towards my....... I dont know what or why it happend but we kissed... We were practically making out but i pulled away when i heard yujin shouting "y/nnnn ah" i turn my head to the door to see yujin running after y/n. Shit i cursed in my mind as i thought i definatly messed uo this time.  
I ran after them as i continued cursing in my mind. Yeahh i was attracted by cheawon butt i cant afford to lose y/n i love her. As i reached y/n  
House i saw yujin panting outside her house. she was about to knock when i stoped her. "yujinnie go back to the school ill handle this" i said while panting. "unnie you better not make her cry more or else" yujin replied while glaring at me. "i promise yujin you could go back now" i vowed to her. She nodded and ran back to the school.  
I knocked on her door and shouted "y/nahh its minju can we please talk" i said while knocking i continued this for about 30 minutes. She finally opened the door with puffy red eyes. "what" her voice cracked while she said that... It breaks my heart seing her like this. "yah" i sutterd and hugged her.. But she just stood there "arent you supposed to be at school" her voice is cold. I hugged her tighter and said "lets talk inside"  
=================YOUR POVV=  
Minju and i are now in my bedroom sitting. "hurry up i need to do something" i lied. It hurts me seing minju specialy after what happened. "y/n ahh can i please explain.. I.. I" she couldn't continue "its fine..." i said "youu love her right? Cheawon? So why are you apologising?" i continued looking down. Minju brought my head up and look into my eyes "no.. No i dontt" she held my chin and brought my face closer to hers "the only one i love is..." she continued "you" i immidiatly felt her soft lips on mine. I reciprocate the kiss and brought her closer to me. She pushed me down while kissing me making me lay flat on the bed. She pulled away and attacked my neck while her hands roamed my body. She left a few marks before she found my sweet spot making me moan. I felt her smirk as she took her shirt off and said "and ill prove it to you". She stripped me down until i was flesh naked infront of her. "beautiful" she mumbled. She reshumed to sucking my neck going down inch by inch asshe sucked on my breast i let out delicate little moans. I felt her member hardend at my center "ahh fuck minjuah". As she reach my crotch she teased me first by kissing my tights. I laid my head flat on the pillow and lett out a moan as she finally reached my core. I gripped her hair pushing her head deeper to my hole as she flicked her tounge up and down more. "ahh shitt" i said as i kept receiving pleasure. I moaned louder as i felt her fingers enter me. She trusted them at a fast pace while flicking her toung up and down faster. As the minute increase i felt a knott forming in my stomach. "minju--ahg iam near" as i said that she pulled away making me whine. "pateince babygirl i promise youl get it" she said as she stripped herself infront of me. She pulled down her boxers letting her hard cock free. Shit i cursed as i saw it. I knew she was big but i didnt know she was this big she was about 11.5 inches. She strocked her cock as she pulled me by my legs near her. She continued kissing me her hand exploring me as usual. my eyes rolled at the back of my head feeling her enter and fill me. "Ahhh Fuck minju"i whispered as she continues to pleasure me.  
" youre soo.. Tight babygirl" she grunted as she started moving at a fast pace. "Fa--faster daddy" she growled at the nickname and granted my wish making me go wild. I wrapped my legs around her and brought her closer "ahh daddy sh--show me" i moaned before continuing "how-- ahh fuck--how much you love me" i moaned as she started sucking on my breast again. "oh babygirl" she quickly pulled out and turned me around so was on all fours and said "ill show you alright" as she inserted and go deeper in me i moaned as i feel her hands rubbing my clit. "Fas--faste-- daddy i--" i couldnt finish any of my sentences as she trusth at an inhuman pace. As the room fills with the sound of skin slapping and moans. "fuck... You feel so good baby" she moaned kissing the back of your neck. As you looked down to see your girlfriend.... Well soon too be girlfriends length enter in and out of you you started to feel the knott in your stomach. "da-dadd-y ahh fuck.... Im... Iam near ahhhh" you moaned into her ear. She nodded and started going harder and faster is that is even possible. "iam too babygirl" she told you as you clenched her cock with your tight pussy "ahh shitt iam gonna cumm daddy" you practically shouted. She grunted and replied with "lets go together bab-- Ah fukk where-- where do you want it baby" she asked while still ramming her member in me "in me daddy" you felt her nodd as you finally came on her cock. She kept going though. You jolted as the pleasure got more and more. "ahhhh shit baby" she said and came. You moaned again feeling the thick ropes of cum she released in you. You laid down in your bed properly. "come here" you said while signaling her to come beside you as she obeyed you immidiatly hugged her and said" i love you munju ah" she smiled spooning you "i love you too baby.. Only youand no one else i promise". You nodded and layed your head in her chest. "Soo em i like your girlfriend now??" you asked. " yeah... Yeah you are" she replied closing her eyes.


End file.
